voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
General Yuvak
Very little is known about the enigmatic mercenary captain called Yuvak. This is because he was mute. He generally communicated by gesturing, clapping, snapping his fingers and other forms of gesticulation. He got his start in Akarv, helping to organize an anti-Fruith militia. At this time, Yuvak was known as "Snaps" for his preferred method of messaging. When Al Fruith was impeached, Snaps and the two other commanders were asked to dissolve the force. The other two agreed, but Snaps chose to take what men would follow him and pursue Fruith. This made things rather awkward between Snaps and the Akarvian Government, though there wasn't too much effort to put a stop to the chase. Fruith was canny, however, and managed to evade Snaps's men. Snaps ended up giving up and settling in the forests of Eirros, and his men established a small base there. They turned to banditry for a time, and Snaps became known as the Green Ghost. But these activities did not sit well with the Green Ghost. He decided to change tact once again, hiring his company out to nearby settlements (and smuggling groups) as protection against nightcrawlers. Eventually, the group decided it was tired of living outside the law. And, as it turned out, the Eirrosian government was getting a little tired of their presence. They made their way out of Eirros aboard a stolen ship, on their way to Tripoly. But a storm caught them, and they instead washed up on the shores of Mynyyd. There, they encountered Yenklet Lupice, on his short-lived term as ruler of the nation. Yenklet offered them work, recognizing the Green Ghost as Snaps. The mercenary company agreed. Yenklet named the Green Ghost "Yuvak", meaning "honorable death" in the language of the goblins. Yuvak served Yenklet with fierce loyalty. Not so much out of fondness for the goblin--though Yenklet's compassion for the mercenaries did make him popular--but because Yuvak needed to be on the right side again. Yuvak was an honorable man, with a great love for his home nation of Akarv, and a life as a mercenary was not one he could be happy with. Yenklet's death therefore hit Yuvak hard. Once again, the mute warrior was without purpose. Inker Poker took over Hera, and hired Yuvak's crew back on, but Yuvak never trusted the atheist warlord. Nor did Yuvak trust Slae. Yuvak therefore worked closely with Lord Halberd and The Goblin Scribe to bring Slae down when the "king's" treachery became known. When Hera's safety was ensured, it was Yuvak who made the decision to leave Voldrania without another word. The decision still weighs heavy upon him, along with the crown he now wears as King of Hera. General Information Yuvak is a giant of a man, wearing a tarnished suit of mail and wielding a notched diamond scythe. His hair is beginning to gray, but he is still a warrior--though not as accomplished at stealth as he once was. If there is any loyalty Yuvak feels stronger than his loyalty for Hera, it is his love for his homeland, Akarv. Yuvak has an intense hatred for traitors, and has been known to execute them on the spot. Category:VoldraniansCategory:CharactersCategory:HeransCategory:SoldiersCategory:Leaders